A Wolf in the Fall of Dusk
by BlindandMute
Summary: Weiss had to admit it. Ruby handled those beowolves better than she thought she could. But under no circumstances did that mean they were going to die in this cave together. Ruby cant just sacrifice herself for someone as unimportant as her! Weiss couldnt allow it! But a red cloak is always connected to a wolf, even outside Fairy Tales.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is my actual first try at a RWBY fanfiction. I'll try my best to keep the characters not OOC. Please Read, Review and Follow!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: **

Today was the day that Weiss Schnee was going to wow everyone at the academy. Of course, they should already be wowed that the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was going to go to their school at all. As a bellhop was bringing in her luggage, she fiddled around with her tablet.

_Let's see… _ She thought to herself. _First is a welcoming ceremony held in the auditorium on the left wing. After that, we all go to the main wing to sleep together on the floor._

She made a face at that thought. Sleeping together with a bunch of people she didn't know on the floor. It all felt horrible. However, just seeing her list open and ready to be completed on her tablet was enough to make her feel better again. Ah the grand feeling of organization! How it keeps one's mind sharp and clear for anything-

_Crash!_

"Ow…" a girl in a red hood was on the floor, rubbing her head as one of the suitcases fell with her. Weiss glared ice daggers at her.

"Watch where you're going! Do you know how much any of these cost?" he huffed, grabbing the bag that fell and opening it to check for damages. The girl in the red her just blinked at her.

"Uh. What?" the oblivious girl asked, making Weiss glare harder. She took out of the Dust crystals out, shoving it in her face.

"Look here Little Red Riding Hood! The damage you could have done to these crystals would have sent us both rocketing up to the sky! Don't you know anything?"

Again she was met with the face of stupidity and an annoying grin.

"Uh, how about we pretend that didn't happen?" the girl in red asked, quickly standing up and offering her hand to the Ice Queen. Weiss stared blankly at her and turned her back, placing the Dust Crystal back in its respected place.

"My name's Ruby!" now this Ruby girl was getting on her nerves.

"Well, _Ruby, _it was just great meeting you. But now I have to go and make sure I complete my schedule." she started to walk down the stoned path to Beacon, her face staring into the tablet.

She was already off schedule by three minutes! Infuriating! No matter, she wasn't going to let some Fairy Tale comedic ruin her plans for today. With a satisfied huff, she nodded her head and continued to the auditorium. The lecture was short and sweet. Good, that made up for the three minutes she had lost earlier.

As the students started to file out through the exit door, she was met again with that stupid girl.

"Hey! I, uh, didn't catch your name back there!" Ruby stammered. She had on a red hooded cape, combat boots and looked like she belonged in Robin Hood. Eyeing her down carefully, Weiss sidestepped to make it to the exit.

"Very funny." She scoffed, walking with her head held up high. Ruby blinked, playing with her fingers as she followed this girl. Why didn't she like her? Ruby was fun! She was cool! That was it, she was determined to get her to be her friend.

"What's so funny?" she made it quickly up to Weiss who blinked and stared at the petite pale girl with silver eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned sharply toward Ruby.

"You don't know who I am? You almost caused an explosion with my family's merchandise and you don't know who I am?"

"Eh…heh, you see funny story really-" Ruby was cut off as a pamphlet was shoved into her chest by the girl with white hair.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. You'd do well to remember that."

Ruby blinked and stared down at the small pamphlet.

"Heiress? That's pretty cool! You know when I was little I-" when she picked up her head, the girl was already gone, walking toward the main wing.

That little irritant would be a detriment to her studies here at Beacon if she was going to constantly show up out of the blue and ruin her schedule. The sun had already began to set. The colors of reds and oranges gently brushed against the sky in beautiful calm strokes.

Weiss stared at the sky for a bit, the scene reminding her to pick up the pace or she wouldn't make it at exactly 6:00pm sharp. Her heels clicked along the road as she walked. The main lobby building was huge. She had to use the elevator to get to the fifth floor where she made a face at all the kids bunched up together _on the floor. _

_Keep it together, Weiss. It's only for a night._

She shook the thoughts out of her head. Thankfully, her bellhop had already left her with her clothing bag, kept neatly aside as she asked him too. The grimace on her face slowly went away as she saw the familiar bag and picked it up.

Good. It was 6pm, she had changed in one of the nearby bathrooms and made herself comfortable on the floor as best as she could. Her white hair which was usually tied up to the side as a pony tail cascaded down her back in soft locks. She kept her cold exterior to anyone that tried to talk to her. There was no time for socializing, she needed to make a checklist for tomorrow.

_Let's see, get dressed, eat breakfast and then we need to meet with Glynda Goodwitch for our class schedules then after that I need to decorate the dorm room. Hopefully Pyrrah Nikos will be my roommate. With her and my brains combined we will be unmatched at this school!_

_Thump._

Weiss held in a groan. A random noise only happened once today, and that noise came from-

"Hey there, Weiss!"

_Ruby_

Weiss's cold glare slowly made its way to Ruby's face.

"Don't you have a sister to bother?" Weiss asked, going back to her tablet.

Ruby turned her head to find Yang, her taller, more muscular older sister. Well, not technically a biological sister, but their love for one another was just like that of a sister.

Currently, the wild blond was trying to outmatch the guys in flexing, showing off her biceps as another male tried to one-up her. Ruby shook her head.

"Nooooot at the moment, no." she laid on her spread out red sleeping back. She had a red and black gradient tanktop, rose patterned pants and a sleeping mask on her head.

In other words, she would be no competition when it came to academics. The ice girl went back to her tablet, leaving Ruby to rack her brain for something to say.

_Come on, say something witty! Something cool, something that doesn't make me sound desperate to be her friend. _

"You got a really cool scar over your eye." Ruby pointed out, Weiss stiffened. "How'd you get it?"

"None of your business." The heiress shot back at her, her glare sending a cold shiver down Ruby's back. She wouldn't give up. No way! Yang told her to make friends and she just started with this one! Maybe a little insisting should do the trick to break past her barrier.

"That's understandable. Everyone has something in their past they don't want to talk about." Weiss still had her face plastered to the tablet, but was listening, just to make sure she had knowledge on this girl to take down any competition.

"Aren't you a little young to be here at Beacon?" shot Weiss who eyed the girl more carefully.

Ruby was shifted under the girl's uncomfortable stare, like she was prying back her skin to stare at every secret Ruby kept in her heart. Good thing daggers didn't actually shoot out of her eyes, Ruby would have been dead twice.

"I was promoted because Professor Ozpin saw my skill." She muttered, fiddling with her fingers again.

"Stop doing that! Raise your voice when you speak and look at my face!" she scolded. Ruby flinched and put her hands behind her back, staring at the Schnee girl in front of her.

"Professor Ozpin saw my skill and promoted me to Beacon." Ruby slowly moved away as the glare intensified.

"_You_ got promoted? How old are you, like, fourteen?"

"I'm fifteen!" shot the red haired girl back with a frown. "I'm a great scythe wielder!"

Interesting, a fifteen year old girl who's a scythe wielder and who also managed to get promoted twice just to get in.

_Let's not over-estimate her yet. _Weiss scolded herself. _I haven't even seen her in battle and she doesn't even look the type to study at all. _

"Hmph." was all she said as she turned her tablet off and laid down in her light blue sleeping bag. A large white snowflake was designed across the front.

Ruby copied her, snuggling up against her bag as she stared at the white haired girl.

"So…"

"Are you going to keep bothering me? People are trying to sleep." Weiss said angrily as she turned to look at Ruby.

Ruby flinched and hid half of her face in the sleeping bag.

"Sorry…" shaking her head, Weiss turned back around and closed her eyes.

She needed to wake up early enough to get dressed, eat and then go see Glynda Goodwitch. Just as she was about to get in line for food a certain red haired girl popped into her life again. Weiss groaned and face palmed as she turned around to the girl who was furiously trying to back up against a much larger blonde female.

"What?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest as she stared intently at Ruby. Yang gave a wide grin and shoved her forward, having Ruby nearly topple over her. Weiss merely backed up.

"I, uh… how about we start over?" the girl in the red hood recuperated herself and stood up, extending her hand toward Weiss. She just stared at her.

"Hiya, my name is Ruby, and I wanna be your friend." She grinned again. Her cold analytical glare made Ruby shrink back but was surprised when Weiss grabbed her hand and shook it firmly.

"Weiss Schnee. But I know you already knew that. Try not to ruin my schedule, Ruby." She turned around swift and precise, the skirt on her body turning with her in a fluid motion then falling back gracefully on her legs. Without even greeting the chef, she took her plate of food and left for the table to eat.

Ruby frowned and fiddled with her fingers, looking down. Yang smacked her back hard, making Little Red flinch.

"Hey! Not everyone is as big and brawly as you are!" she whined and pouted her lower lip, reaching to rub her back.

Yang smirked and dragged Ruby back to their group of friends.

_Okay, I dressed, ate, and now all we have to do is visit Glynda Goodwitch. Right on time as usual thanks to the few minutes I saved getting dressed so early. Ruby didn't interfere as much as I thought she would. _

Breakfast and class schedules went by with a breeze. What she didn't expect was when they were going to be flung into the wilderness. She was calm, composed. Glynda was explaining the process with Professor Ozpin.

"And so, you will be flung into the forest using your own landing technique, be careful, the wilderness is full of Grimm. Try not to die" he said with an amusing smile.

Weiss smirked. This should be a breeze. The catapults started to shoot them off one by one, giving the suspension as she was about to be fired. There was one boy who for the life would not _stop talking._ He kept asking question after question, questions that should have been made clear already. Thank God her catapult shot her off into the air to stop his insistent questioning. Even after his questions were silenced, it was his screams that filled the air that made her want to shove her rapier through his gut.

The landing wasn't so difficult, just a simple glyph to cast was easy enough for her to stop her momentum and slam her feet into the ground.

_Good, got to find those blasted artifacts now. Maybe Pyrrah will join me as my partner? Oh we'd be unstoppable! _

She grinned and casually sauntered down the forest, this will be easier than taking candy from a baby. Let's just hope she didn't meet that Ruby girl.

_Got to find Pyrrah, got to grab an artifact, got to avoid Ruby._

She repeated that to herself over and over again. She would not, _would not_, accept Ruby on her team. The more she walked along, something scuttled past her view. She drew out her rapier and held it looked around. Nothing, quiet. Her guard was up now. Sighing lightly, Weiss took small steps, making sure to check around and keep no openings. It was really quiet. _ Unnaturally _quiet. She didn't hear any Grimm and to make matters worse, she didn't hear her classmates either.

_Don't be afraid, Weiss. You can handle any pesky Grimm around here_.

Her pace quickened a bit and she started to hear the crunches of footsteps again. They quickened just as she did, the faster she ran the faster they ran with her. Grimm were here and by the sound of it, a lot. She couldn't continue to run like that anymore. She had to fight.

"Come out!" she yelled, taking a defensive stance with her rapier. "I dare you!"

Out from the bushes leapt Grimm Beowulves. And one of them was obviously the alpha. It was huge. Towering down at her petite figure at 8 feet. Its beady red eyes glared down at Weiss, causing her to narrow her focus onto the leader and aim the rapier at him. He was disgusting, and he smelled disgusting too. For a moment, neither moved. The smaller wolves waited on the command of their leader but he snarled at them, making them back up. Weiss tensed her arm and took a step back. She didn't know much of animals, but wolves were an easy thing to understand. The alpha had ordered his pack away from her. She was going to be his meal and his alone. That is, if she could catch her.

She smirked, waiting for its pathetic attack, the moment it would lunge she'd stab it. The alpha didn't move, however, and tested the air with his nose. It slowly got on all fours, circling Weiss. She did the same, slowly moving around. The smaller wolves had encased her in a giant circle to prevent her from leaving the fight with the alpha. No matter. She could do this. Then the wolf made its move. A wrong move to the fortune of Weiss. Suppressing a smile, Weiss waited for the large alpha to make a mad dash toward her, but a simple glyph locked it in its place and her rapier followed in a quick fluid motion, naked to the eye.

The only thing that was heard was the alpha's head smacking against the ground once it was cleanly decapitated. The others waited. Their paws shuffled along the ground. Their leader did not move. There was no command coming from him anymore. Weiss marched her way through the wolves, shoving past them. They jumped out of her way before she could touch them. They had no idea what to do.

_Perfect! I knew I could do this. _

She had a new objective, to go and find Pyrrah. But something new caught her mind. Something was screaming at her, flying at top speed. Could it be that unnerving boy that wouldn't shut up when they first were launched into her forest? Then the little dot turned red and she knew exactly who it was.

Oh how her blood boiled.

Before she could react, the two were sent spiraling through the forest.

"You insufferable little child!" Weiss shouted and shoved Ruby off her. Her head was pounding where the two of them collided into each other.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, looking up, and rubbing her own head.

They stared at each other for a while the realization of them being partners weighing in on them.

"Hey….Weiss." Ruby said casually, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't 'Hey Weiss' me!" she continued to yell. "You've ruined everything! Now I don't know which direction I'm going in!" she dug her heels into the grass furiously and turned to march away from the red cloaked girl.

"Hey wait, c'mon!" Ruby groaned, following her. "Is being my partner so horrible like that for you?"

"Yes, it is. You're immature, your table manners are ghastly and you can tell the difference between a male and female Beowulf! You're useless to me and I'm stuck with you as a partner!"

Ruby frowned and matched her speed in her walk. "What's your problem anyway? So what! I can still fight! Quit acting like you're so perfect!"

"Quit acting like a baby!"

"Will you two just _shut up_ already. I can hear you a mile away!"

Both girls froze and turned their heads to the sound of the new voice. Blake and Yang near a temple with a bunch of chess pieces. Figures.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered and ran for the brutish blonde wonder woman. Blake remained away from the two, a faint smile tugging at her lips.

Well, here was her team. The child and her cavewoman sister along with the girl she faintly knew about.

_This is just perfect._ Weiss thought as she grinded her teeth.

Her plans had gone straight to the trash and burned up in flames. This was her team and she was stuck with them. Stiffening her back, she moved past all of them and snatched an artifact.

"Let's just get back before we're late." muttered Weiss as she grouchily moved passed the other girls.

They all nodded and were about to move when a thunderous book shook through the land. They all stood still, readying their weapons. Weiss noticed Ruby pull out what looked like a sniper but them elongated into God knows what that came out of a steam punk magazine. She shook her head, going back to her own rapier and flexed her fingers.

The booms became more and more frequent until out of the trees came Pyrrah running for her life with a giant deathstalker behind her. She could practically _hear _Ruby pick her jaw up from the floor.

"Don't worry guys! I got this!"

What? She wasn't really going to- she actually went and did it!

_That little- _Weiss glared at her, saving the impolite words she had for Ruby in the back of her head.

Ruby whipped out her sniper, firing heavy round bullets into the thick armor of the deathstalker. Didn't she know to aim for the eyes or underbelly? No, it really looked like she didn't know at all.

Rolling her eyes, Weiss charged, ignoring Ruby's attempt at stopping her. Warning her about something. Whatever.

She continued her strategic attack, holding the deathstalker down by encasing its feet in ice. With one swift motion of her hand, she struck upward, having the ice shards follow her movement and lifted the giant scorpion up into the air, exposing the soft underbelly.

She made no attempt to look at Ruby as she took her time to find the heart, promptly shoving her rapier up into its gut. The scorpion no longer thrashed and she pulled out the bloody weapon.

"Pay attention in class. I'm not going to be following you everywhere like a baby sitter."

Ruby stared back hard at her, but had no words because she was right. The red headed girl sheathed her weapon against her back and slowly walked up to Pyrrah who was out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, placing a hand on the warrior's shoulder. The other girl nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This guy's been chasing me down ever since I landed." She said, rubbing the stress off her face with her hand. The warrior girl looked at all four of them.

"Ah, I see. So you're all full on teammates then?"

_Not unless I kill Ruby in some freak accident._ Weiss bit down that remark from actually escaping her head.

"Yep, all full here! So I guess that means you're partnered with Jaune, Nora and Ren." Yang counted off her finger as she tried to recall.

This was nothing as she planned! Nothing at all! Stuck with these….these….imbeciles!

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly, except for a giant Nevermore attacking and Ruby cutting its head clean off. That was pretty impressive though she'll never admit that to anyone. After the ceremony had passed and they received their acknowledgements, Weiss couldn't even look at her teammates. She was so infuriated that she could melt right off the stupid makeshift bunkbeds Ruby made them do.

Ruby.

That little-

Stupid-

She was their leader. Out of all people, _she _was their leader. And even the damn team was named after her!

"Weiss?" the snow white girl snapped her attention to whoever called her. It was Yang. Ruby was on top of her, sleeping in her bed while Blake was on the opposite two, reading a book.

"Weiss calm down, you're going to explode the chair you've been glaring at for 15 minutes." Yang folded her arms over her ridiculous bust. As if the shirt made them look any better. Rolling her eyes, Weiss undid her hair from its tie and laid down, the cool cloth from her nightgown pressing up against her.

This wasn't over yet. Over her dead body was she going to let some punk try and take her title.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_As you may have noticed, this is the original Ruby Universe with some minor changes made by me. The beginning will most likely be the same as the story is but will go off in its own direction to allow for Ruby and Weiss romance. _

_Reviews are always liked. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all your lovely reviews. This story shouldn't be too long before it's completed. Maybe 6 chapters at most. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

"Weiss come on."

"Leave me alone, Ruby." Weiss gritted her teeth as she marched down the hallway with her books in her hand.

"I was just having fun!" The white haired girl spun around to look at the shorter girl.

"I don't know where you came from, or what you think you're doing. But this is not a game. You're our team leader and you have to study the most out of all of us! Not sleep in class! Or doodle degrading pictures of our professors!"

Ruby frowned at her. "You don't even know me so stop judging! I do great at academics! Sorta…" she mumbled, keeping the last word out of earshot of Weiss.

"Ruby, enough. There's nothing you can do to prove to me that you're worthy of being a leader. Or even being at this school! You're lazy, incompetent, ignorant, head strong and cocky. So do me a favor and just don't talk to me!"

The red cloaked girl had a blank expression on her face as she watched the other girl leave her presence. There was supposed to be a challenge today. Some kind of Grimm challenge. Weiss will have to accept her as her leader once she sees her in action all by herself. Weiss had her tablet open to run through her list of things to do.

_First is training, have to be at top shape for me to help my team win in the challenges. Then, eat dinner, study, shower and sleep._

She nodded to herself at the organization of her day and continued to walk through the hallway, her mind drifting back to the conversation she had with Ruby. She wasn't too hard with her was she? No. That girl needed to shape up her academic life. Though, it wouldn't have hurt to leave out the insults. She stopped in her tracks, slowly looking over her should to find the red girl no longer there.

Sighing, Weiss shook her head and continued to the training grounds. After changing in the locker room, she stepped out into the dirt field dressed in a tight light blue shirt and form fitting shorts. Her rapier was held out in her hands as she twirled it around a bit, getting a feel for her sword. There were Grimm dummies set up all around her, each in the shape of an Ursa.

She practiced her form flawlessly, slashing and hacking away at the straw filled dummies, bouncing back and forth between the few that surrounded her. She practiced a deadly dance, beautiful and hypnotic to watch, deadly to experience. Her straw filled foes fell to her feet and she landed gracefully, her brow filled with sweat and her chest heaving slightly from exertion.

While she felt proud of herself for the way she maneuvered her deadly dance, her eyes slowly slipped over to a red figure a bit away from her on the field. She was…powerful. It emanated from her and the large scythe she wielded. No way.

Weiss edged closer to Ruby, watching the absolute flawless way she handled that large blade with such ease and precision. The dummy in front of her was a King Taijitu, but it was no match for the deadly blade that swung around it from all directions. A rose petal landed near Weiss's feet. Wait, rose petal?

The white haired heiress watched a bit closer and noticed the girl's semblance, speed with a dash of romantic beauty. Petals fluttered where she once was and gently floated to the ground. It was gorgeous to watch. Weiss stepped away from the other girl, turning her back to her then looked down at her rapier. If Ruby could do all this then why appear like a lazy, ignorant person? She shook her head and continued back to her practicing.

The competition was fairly easy. The team who would take down the most Grimm in the area would win a special prize. It was a win-win situation. The population of Grimm would decrease, students would get a chance to demonstrate skill, and students get the rush and feel of competition.

The day all the students have been waiting for finally arrived, standing on top of their catapults just like the day they were before.

"Students, as you all know we have an over-population problem with the Grimm." Stated Professor Ozpin as he sipped his coffee. "You will be flung into the wilderness with your respective teams and take down as many as you can. We'll be watching all of you and tallying up all the kills you make. Good luck, and try not to die."

His smile was simple and instead of them being flung one by one, they were all shot into the sky at the same time.

_Of course Professor Ozpin would do something like this. He's testing our guard._ Weiss thought with a smirk as she flung a black glyph at a tree. She slammed her feet against it, the glyph exploding and softening the blow to her legs as she back flipped off the trunk and landed gracefully to the ground.

The others were not so quiet when it came to their landing. Many bullets were fired and trees exploded in half by some who wanted an extravagant landing.

Shaking her head, Weiss closed her eyes and crossed her arms, counting in her head. Three small thumps landed beside her and she opened her eyes to find her team ready for action.

"Alright gang," Ruby stated. "Beowulves should be the easiest to rack up the most points since they hang out in such huge packs. So let's each find a Beowulf pack and kick their sorry butts!"

Not a bad plan. Plus she was right. Weiss quickly nodded to the girl and rushed away from her. She knew exactly where to find a Beowulf clan.

A den was not far from where she was standing, and it was teeming with wolves everywhere. Her shoulders tensed up and she rolled her head around to massage the muscles. There was a lot. But she was Weiss Schnee. She could handle all of them, all by herself. Her teammates could handle their own wolf den too.

Her tactic began as such, just like before. Confront the alpha, kill him, then while the others are dazed charge in a blind fury and strike as their guards were down. If the wolves from the first day acted this way she was sure the rest would do the same. Her ice blue eyes scanned the area while she hid her body in a nearby bush.

Pups were playing, females were nurturing and the males just recently came back from a hunt. The alpha was scuttling along past a female trying to mate with her. The female seemed to disregard the alpha as unworthy in her eyes to bear her pups. Her eyes narrowed down at her target, a hulking Beowulf. It looked old for its age but still strong. It was a foot larger than the other alpha she faced.

Her rapier aimed at the wolf and she flew, exploding a glyph behind her to gain momentum. The wolves didn't even notice her until she finally landed in their leader, half of her steel blade hanging out. The alpha gave a loud roar, piercing her ear drums. Even with the sword stuck in its gut, he swiped his paw at her. The blow rocked her brain back and forth in her skull as she landed with a heavy thud. She had a cut right under her left eye and the blood went right down to her lip.

Her vision was blurry but she could see the rushing blurs of all the wolves coming after her. Her plan had failed. One of the wolves dashed to her, his teeth gleaming and ready for new meat. Just as it was about to take a bite out of her leg, its head went flying. The body, still charged with momentum, landed right on top of Weiss, the blood ruining her outfit. The only thing she saw was rose petals that landed around her in a light flower rain. Ruby was here, even though she couldn't see her in her blur of motion.

Getting angry at her humiliating situation, she forcefully pushed the body away from her. Dirt and grimy blood clung to her precious clothing. She was ready to berate the young girl for what she had done, only to find the cloaked girl holding her dominant arm, backing away from the weakened alpha with her rapier still stuck in it.

Weiss ran as fast as she could to the alpha while it was distracted and grabbed the handle of her sword and pulled it out.

"Weiss no!" Ruby screamed. The alpha held its bleeding hole, there was not a hesitating moment where it faltered in pain. It lifted its clawed paw again, striking down. There was no time to escape it, so she kept still and closed her eyes. The pain never came. Slowly, Weiss peeked her eyes open, Ruby was kneeling in front of her, panting and trembling. Her eyes slowly lifted up to see the alpha's paw, coated in a shiny new sheen of blood.

It got her pissed. Screaming, Weiss tossed her rapier and grabbed Ruby's scythe. The scream took the alpha off guard as Weiss took the outrageously large weapon and swung up with all her might and strength. His head came off clean. The body still stood, showering them in a light rain of blood then slowly fell backward.

The den had been cleared.

Weiss panted heavily, the adrenaline rush had faded from her body, leaving her in a shaking mess. Ruby whimpered, bringing the heiress's attention to her. She held in a gasp as her heart pounded harder against her ribcage. Ruby's arm was mutilated, her back was torn to shreds and her iconic cape was damaged beyond repair.

And it was all her fault.

No. She was a Schnee. Schnee's do not panic. Weiss took her shaky hands over to Ruby and undid her cape, tearing up the already torn fabric into makeshift bandages to stop the bleeding.

"Hang in there, Ruby." She said, trying to keep her voice calm. Ruby didn't answer, just tried to control her breathing and deal with the pain as much as she could. It didn't take long for the medical team to arrive. They said they were watching them after all.

Ruby was taken from her, and Weiss climbed into the small helicopter with them, obligated to stay near this girl's side. Her face was calm. She had to be. For both their sakes even as the medical crew rushed to aid the girl and pump blood back into her body.

"Will she be okay? Is there any permanent damage?" asked Weiss to one of the male nurses.

"She suffered some blood loss and damage to her tissue. Aside from a few days of fatigue and pain. The worst she'll get will be some scarring."

Weiss breathed out a sigh of relief and hung her head in guilt. She had said nothing but hated words to this girl and all she got in return was her life being saved. She felt like a major ass at this point.

"Ma'am?"

Weiss lifted up her head to meet the eyes of a female faunus nurse. She had rabbit ears coming from the top of her head. "Under your eye is cut open. I need to disinfect it and stich the wound up properly before it gets infected."

She grimaced at that but nodded anyway, allowing the woman to work on her face. It was less pain than what Ruby had to go through. The nurse came back, dabbing at Weiss's cut with a small wet cotton ball. The sting burned into her eye, watering it up and turning it red. The nurse wasn't finished and took out a needle and thread, digging into her skin and pulled the two sides of her opened wound together. It hurt like hell, but a Schnee doesn't squirm from something like this. It would be humiliating.

She clutched at her seat in a death grip, turning her knuckles white as the nurse continued, dragging the thread through his skin and opening miniature holes with the needle to bring it all into place. The faunus cut the thread, leaving Weiss to exhale a shaky breath. Under her eye throbbed in pain. The helicopter landed by the school's private hospital and they were both rushed into it. Ruby was still out of it but Weiss made sure to stay by her side, running with the others as she was pulled on a stretcher into one of the rooms.

"I'm sorry, but you cant enter this room while doctors work on the patient." The rabbit fanus said, blocking Weiss's entry into the room.

"What!? Do you have any idea who I am? I'm Weiss Schnee and I demand entrance! It's my fault she's in there to begin with!"

"No ma'am. You may enter the room when the doctors finish." That was the end of the story, as the door closed behind her. Weiss's jaw was held open, she had no choice, she just took a seat in the waiting room and did what she was told.

It wasn't a full ten minutes later when a wild blonde girl burst through the doors, her body on fire. Weiss blinked her eyes open in surprise.

_I guess being on fire is her semblance. Cant say I'm surprised._

"Where's my little sister!?" cried Yang, gripping onto Weiss's bloody clothes and shook her.

"Stop that! She's in the room, they're bandaging her up!" she shoved Yang away and glared at her.

The blonde looked down at her hands, finding smears of cold blood on her then looked over at Weiss.

"….What the hell happened to you? Why are you covered in blood?"

Weiss folded her arms and turned away from her. "My plan misfired. I was wrong and could have ended up dead if it wasn't for your sister."

It was humiliating to admit her failure. But that's just what happened, she failed. She planned too rashly but didn't get what she deserved. Instead of the one being in the hospital bed it was Ruby instead of her.

Yang said nothing, just striding over to a chair and flopping down on it.

"How long to we wait until we can see her?"

"I don't know. They didn't tell me anything." Weiss replied. Since this was all her fault, she needed to make it up to her in some way. "What are some thing's Ruby enjoys?"

Yang gave her a weird look. "Uh…cookies, like, really good grandma homemade cookies. Her scythe, she had her eyes set on these new pairs of headsets."

Weiss kept a mental note of all those things and put together some new ideas from watching the girl. Sighing, she left the waiting room, brushing against a confused Blake and not saying a word.

"What just happened?" Blake asked, sitting next to Yang.

"I have no idea. I also have no idea how our little princess thinks she can go and buy things in the Vale in bloody clothes."

True, it was hard to buy items in her…special predicament, but she needed to. The guilt weighed her down heavier than the wolf that fell dead on top of her. She came back with a few items in a bag, coming back to the hospital wing. Yang and Blake were gone, meaning Ruby must be awake by now.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she held her chin up high and walked into the room. Ruby was sitting up with that dumb grin on her face. Her right arm was all gauzed up and in a sling over her shoulder. Though her hospital gown covered her torso, she knew what was under there and decided against thinking about it.

"Ruby, can I talk to you….alone?" she eyed the other two in a demeaning fashion.

Yang threw her hands up.

"Fine, fine. Let's go, Blake. Seems like someone has some sucking up to do." Weiss glared at Yang who snickered and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Ruby turned her head awkwardly to Weiss.

"So….pretty dramatic day, wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry." Weiss said bluntly. "If it weren't for me thinking I was better than you, both of us wouldn't have been in this situation. And I'm just sorry. So until you get better, consider me your personal servant." She sat down on a chair beside the red haired girl and handed her the bag of items.

"Here, take these. Though I don't approve of any of these things, I guess it's a start to show my sincerity." Ruby blinked and slowly peeked inside. There was warm chocolate chip cookies with the chips partially melted, new heavy rifle ammo for her scythe and a new pair of Droid Headsets! Awesome!

"No way! You even got me the red color!" she took out the headset and placed it over her head to get a feel for it.

"There's a notebook in there too. A sketchpad, you know, so instead of taking notes you can continue to belittle our professors in brain numbing doodles."

Ruby grinned, taking out a sketchpad with a Grimm boarbatusk on the cover.

"Cool! Grimm pencils!" she took one out in the shape of a black King Taijitu. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, you earned it. For saving my life." Their eyes met, a comforting silence fell between them. Ruby slowly placed all her gifts back in the bag and played with her fingers.

"It wasn't like I was just gonna sit back and watch one of my team members get eaten."

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Again with the bluntness. "I'm sorry I said all those things to you. I was wrong and I shouldn't have said that. Ozpin was right to pick you as the team leader." She crossed her leg and folded her arms.

"And from now on, when we get back to our dorm, I will nurse you back to health. I doubt you wont give yourself an infection if I just left that to you."

"Hey! I thought you said I was a good leader." Ruby smiled.

Weiss's lip tugged back as well, smiling softly.

"I guess. For now at least! Don't mess up my opinion of you!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Oh my goodneeeeeessss. It took me forever to write this chapter. White Rose to come in the following chapters. Stayed tuned. _

_Don't forget that I like reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this update took so long. I usually update when I feel like no one is reading anymore. If this chapter can get me 10 more reviews I'll update a lot faster._

**Chapter 3**

The day has gone as such: get Ruby to class and take notes for her. Ruby's dominant arm was useless at the moment, the muscles and tissues were torn from the Beowulf claw. Everytime Weiss glanced over at Ruby she felt guiltier by the second. No matter what anyone says, it was her fault this happened. If she wasn't so stuck up and just actually sat back and watched Ruby, she would have learned a lot sooner that Ozpin was right. Ruby was fit to be their leader. Now the poor girl suffered from major blood loss and extreme lacerations to her body, just to protect the girl that insulted her a day before.

Weiss furiously wrote down two sets of notes, listening to their over caffeinated professor work his way through a lecture. Something was slid onto her desk, a piece of small folded up note paper. Raising a brow, she turned to her left where the paper came from. She insisted that Ruby sat with her so she can read over the notes as if she was writing them herself. Ruby was staring at her with concerned eyes. Weiss glared at her for a moment. Passing notes in class? Really? Weiss bopped her forehead with her pencil then pointed to the front. A silent gesture with full meaning. Ruby pouted and turned her head back to the professor. Her body slouched a bit at her disappointment that Weiss would not relieve her boredom by responding back and forth with notes like Yang would do with her.

When Weiss was sure that Ruby wasn't looking, she unfolded the note paper, curious to its contents. The penmanship made her eyes want to throw up. She must have had to write this with her left hand since her right one was torn. From what she could make out of the chicken scratch, it looks like Ruby had written down:

"**Are you okay?" **

Weiss rolled her eyes and set the paper away then went back to work. Note passing was so stupid. They cant just have a conversation back and forth with a piece of paper. Everyone would know they were and they'd get caught. Soon the class was over. Weiss had two neat little piles of notes. One for her and one for Ruby. As Ruby went to stand up, Weiss was already there, handing her the crutch she used.

"Oh, thanks." Ruby said quietly while she balanced the weight on her crutch.

"Why are you passing notes to me in class?" she asked firmly. Ruby gave an awkward grin.

"Well…you were glaring at the notes super hard. It's my job as a leader to make sure all my teammates are okay." She responded back meekly and took a step away from the mad heiress.

"Unacceptable! Not only are you making yourself not study, but you were trying to get me not to listen to the lecture either! It's your job to make sure the team is okay and it's also you're job to be the best academically!" Weiss pointed an accusing finger at Ruby. She was going to nag some more but her body stiffened. She let her ice blue orbs gaze over the girl in front of her. A sling, a few cuts on her face, and an uneven stance due to the large wound she suffered. Guilt washed over her all over again in a large tsunami of feelings. She pulled her finger back and grabbed the notes, setting a copy in Ruby's bag.

Ruby blinked at the sudden change of attitude and limped closer to Weiss.

"Um…do you wanna talk? Y'know, somewhere a little more private?"

The Ice Queen slowly looked over at Ruby then at the time. It was lunch.

"If you want to talk then we'll go out to a café instead of eating in the cafeteria."

There was no point in arguing, so Ruby gently nodded her head.

**XXXXX**

It wasn't long before they made it to the café. Weiss was instantly by Ruby's side, helping the girl sit down to not stress the deep laceration affecting her torso. Ruby was very grateful for the help.

"Thanks, whatcha gonna order?" Ruby mused while she looked over the menu. "No way! They serve the strawberry volcano here! Weiss you have to try this with me it's huuuge!~"

Ruby had a large grin on her face as she turned the menu toward Weiss and pointed at the desert. It looked sickly sweet. A large scoop of vanilla ice cream rested on a vanilla sponge cake. It was surrounded in glazed strawberries. To top off the desert, they poured strawberry jam from the center of the ice cream to make it look like a volcano.

"I'm honestly surprised that you haven't died from malnourishment yet." mumbled Weiss. If this is what she wanted then fine. "Go ahead, order it, I'll share."

"Yes!" she smiled, looking at the menu and practically drooling over it. Weiss had a blank stare. There was no nagging coming from her. She didn't comment about Ruby's posture or the fact that it looked like the girl practically wanted to eat the menu.

The silence coming from Weiss was unsettling to the girl in red. She didn't want to bring up her injuries, she knew it was going to make her teammate feel bad.

"Hey Weiss?"

"What is it?"

"Tell me about yourself."

Weiss picked up her head and stared over at Ruby.

_What could she possibly want to know that the media hasn't already covered?_

With a sigh she began.

"I'm the heiress to the Schnee Dust company. Soon, I'll inherit the company for myself and make a few changes here and there. I'll probably hire more Faunus if I get the chance-"

"Weiss!" whined Ruby. It was an octave too high for the heiress to tolerate. She didn't like to be interrupted while talking.

"What? You asked me a question and I'm answering!"

"Hello ladies, may I take your order?"

_Interrupted again, my God._

Weiss turned her irritated face over to the waiter, he was of average height, dust brown hair and brown eyes. In other words, average.

"We would like a Strawberry volcano please."

The waiter scribbled down the order.

"Oh and a Mr. Dice soda too!" added Ruby. The waiter scurried off to go get their order. Weiss, once again, said nothing toward the drink Ruby ordered.

"Weiss I don't want to hear your company plans. Tell me about you!"

_Me?_

It struck her in an instant. Who…was she? The realization hit her hard as she stared down at the menu. She had no personality. No likes or interests except being number one at everything thrown her way.

"….I occasionally sing, sometimes." That was all she really had to say.

"No way! You should sing to me sometime!" Weiss gave Ruby a hard stare.

"Absolutely not."

The girl in red pouted, about to argue more until a large plate was placed between them. Ruby's eyes widened at the king of desserts in front of her. A twinkle shining in her eyes.

_She's like a dog with a bone, honestly._

Rolling her eyes, Weiss took a spoon and went to take a piece of the dessert but stopped. The red jam oozed downward on the pale color of the vanilla ice cream under it. An image flashed through her mind as she slowly looked up to Ruby who was eating heartily, only stopping when she met with Weiss's gaze.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good, Weiss."

_This is a show of weakness. Pull yourself together._

She snapped out of it, looking down at the desert and placing spoon in the cake to eat and humor Ruby.

"I'm fine." She replied. The sponge cake was delicious, but it was the only thing tolerable because the rest of the dessert was too sweet for her liking.

Fortunately, Ruby disregarded the cake as she went for the ice cream and jam instead. Weiss had her fill on the cake and took a curious sip from Ruby's soda, regretting it immediately. Their lunch time had quickly passed and they both walked back to Beacon. Weiss held up Ruby to help her walk through the halls. It was a few minutes before the bell rang as they headed into Professor Port's classroom. It was empty, save for Blake who was at her desk, reading a book before everyone flooded in. She glanced up to look at the two of them with her amber eyes, nodding in respect to Weiss before going back to her book. Weiss stared back at Blake, a silent communication between them. Soft and unspoken yet the meaning was large. It was respect for taking charge at what she had done to the girl.

**XXXXXX**

The classroom was quiet. Weiss made no attempt to get Ruby to pay attention. Instead the girl in red was using the gifts Weiss had bought her to try and use her left hand to doodle mindlessly. The ice girl sat up straight, taking two copies of notes for her and the girl that she had wronged so badly.

It wasn't long before everyone retired to their dorm rooms. Weiss gently helped Ruby onto her bed, setting her down.

"Alright, I'll help change the bandages for you. Just try not to dirty my bed." She mumbled the last part to be a bit humorous but failed.

Weiss had a basket of all what she needed: cotton balls, disinfectant spray, gauze and all that good stuff. Ruby seemed a little reluctant since that meant taking off her clothes.

"Ruby if you let nurses do it then I can do it too." Weiss frowned. Why bother getting so embarrassed for something that was for her health?

_Ah, I forgot she's fifteen. Better keep that in mind. _

Ruby didn't have the flexibility at the moment so she allowed Weiss do undo her cape. The Ice Queen, gently folded each and every article of clothing, gently slipping her ruined arm out of the sling. The wounds were much more visible now, making her sick. It was her fault. It was all her fault. Weiss swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, taking Ruby's arm and undid the gauze.

"I'm gonna have such a cool scar when this is healed up." Weiss muscles tensed up. Scars. She mutilated her body. It will never truly go away. The scars on her body will be her reminder of what she caused this poor girl to go through. Because she was selfish, because she was arrogant, because she felt it was her right to act lower to others! Weiss's teeth grit as she forced away the strange feeling of emotions build up behind her eyes.

"….Weiss?"

She ignored the word, continuing to unwrap until she was smacked in the face with the object of what made her hate herself so much. Ruby's arm was torn open, pieces of flesh jutting out here and there. Blood leaked out of her, causing the gauze to be dirty. The tissue was obviously ripped to pieces and the muscle was shredded. There was just a thin layer of meat before her bone shone through. She swallowed that pesky little painful lump in her throat. Ruby stayed perfectly still, even after the burning chemical placed on her open wound cleaned her from infections.

Weiss tried to be as gentle as possible, and it was easy with Ruby staying so still. The wound was cleaned and dressed properly. To hold the gauze in place, Weiss used little safety pins to keep it all together. Her arm was done and now for-

_Oh no._

She looked at the bloodied gauze on Ruby's torso. She needed to steel herself. Schnees are always calm even when their emotions try to take over them. Taking a deep breath, she reached under Ruby, grabbing a hold of the staples that the hospital had placed and took it away, undoing the bandaging.

"W-Weiss you really don't have to do this-"

"I do have to!" she shouted back suddenly. Luckily their bumblebee duo hadn't returned to the dorm yet.

"I have to take care of you! Do you think you can do it yourself? Huh? You can barely lift your arm up, let alone move your body, and you're telling me not to worry about it? How can you just sit there and forgive me knowing what I've done!?"

The truth spilled out of her like an unstoppable river and she regretted it. Ruby's eyes widened at the confession. Weiss wouldn't make eye contact with her as she continued undoing the bandage.

"C'mon Weiss. This isn't your fault at all! How can you think that way! I was just doing my job!"

_You're job doesn't mean taking the punishment for someone who obviously made a huge mistake._

No matter how much Ruby droned on about being a superhero or saving the day or doing what she thought was right, one thing was on Weiss's mind. She made a grave mistake and she didn't get the punishment to go with it.

The gauze was all off. There were four different clawed lines that carved into her small frame. Each line represented the individual claw that the Beowulf used to slice into the soft flesh and nearly destroy her organs. These wounds belonged on Weiss. She was the one who needed to be scarred not Ruby. Her chest felt encased in a heavy lead box and sunk the longer she looked at it.

"-Not to mention the fact the super heroes also have cool scars too-"

_I cant believe I managed to drone her out._

She worked quickly this time, cleaning and dressing the wound back up in gauze and hiding it from her sight. There, now all the heavy wounds were all finished.

"That's all, Weiss. So don't get upset okay?" she felt Ruby pat her on the bed in a joking manner. The heiress remained quiet, grabbing Ruby's pajamas and helping her slip into them. Yang and Blake had entered.

"There's my two favorite people!" shouted the wild blonde.

"Wait Yang don't!" Ruby knew all too well of the death hugs Yang gave. She suffered from so many of them before. She couldn't use one now.

"Calm down, Ruby. I know how to be gentle too, y'know." She wrapped her arms around Ruby gently and hugged. Weiss folded her arms and went into the small bathroom and changed into her nightgown, letting her hair out of her ponytail and cascade down her back. She opened the door and slowly stepped out. Ruby was already on her top bunk thanks to Yang who helped her.

"Hey Ice Queen, why the long face?" Yang asked, trying to get a playful rise out of the heiress. She sat down next to Blake who was reading a book. Blake nudged Yang with her foot and shook her head. Weiss ignored her, having Yang raise a brow.

"Arent you going to yell at me? Tell me not to call you that and to go do my homework?"

Weiss laid down on her bed and turned her back toward Weiss.

"Do your homework Yang." She said blandly and closed her eyes. Sleep came to her fast from the entire day of stressing out. It was like a release for her. She dreamt of nothing, it was serene. Something to sooth her mind. It was just a black serene which floated her body back and forth.

It felt like she only slept for minutes, before the alarm had woken her up and bothered her. She opened her eyes and stood up, turning it off. To her surprise, Ruby was already standing up.

"Ruby! What are you doing!? Where's your crutch!? How can you be so dense and walk around like nothing is wrong with you!? Sit down right now and wait for me to help!" she pointed at her bed and Ruby pouted.

"I can walk just fine! I'm not a baby!"

"You are most certainly not fine! Did you see the wounds Ruby!?" she made the younger girl sit down on her bed.

"Seems like the Ice Queen is back to her normal self." Groaned Yang who put the pillow over her head to block out the noise.

"Get up, Yang! It's time for classes! Straighten your hair and let's go!" she then turned and pointed an accusing finger at Ruby. "And you, Ms. Rose, are going to wait for me to help you. Understand?"

Ruby squirmed under the stare of her partner and nodded softly with a squeak.

"O-okay."

**XXXXX**

How did they end up here, she didn't know. They all sat in the library playing a board game. At least it wasn't a total waste of time, she could learn how to make moves for the battlefield from this little game.

Ruby had her head down sulking due to the fact that she had already been beaten by Yang mercilessly. Now it was Weiss's turn.

"Ah…I'll have my Ursa army invade your village." She placed down her card and moved the tiny Ursa figure forward. Yang scoffed, quickly re-arranging the pieces on the board game.

"Trap card, your armies have been destroyed."

Weiss just sat there with a confused look on her face until Ruby jumped into her lap, clinging to her.

"Don't worry Weiss! We'll get through this together!" Weiss flinched as Ruby unceremoniously jumped into her lap.

She quickly wrapped her arms around the girl's waist to keep her from falling. Her hands clamped around her wounds, making Ruby stiffen in pain. She didn't say anything or give a cry because she knew it'd upset Weiss, but the heiress already knew what she did. Closing her eyes, she held her more gently and pressed her forehead to her shoulder.

"Shut up, don't touch me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Haha, I had to put that ending scene in there. You know the drill everyone, if you want a quicker update just review and add this story to your alerts._

_If you have an questions feel free to PM me. I don't mind it. Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews! So far this story has 21 favorites and 41 alerts! (sheds tears of joy)**

**Azercreth: Before they were shot into the forest, Ozpin said the first three people they see are considered their teammates. That's why Weiss was so unhappy to meet up with Ruby while she fought with Grimm.**

**Wow. Everyone liked that ending more than I expected. I don't see me writing about any other couple ship except for Weiss x Ruby in this story. **

**Chapter 4**

The days had gone by and Weiss's personality drifted into a silent person. She no longer bothered to correct Ruby's mistakes. She no longer glared at others for calling her Ice Queen or any variation on that name. Her eyes were dull and listless, helping Ruby back into their dorm room once the day of classes was over.

"Weiss what's the matter?" Ruby's small voice squeaked out to her. Weiss opened her eyes, not realizing she had spoken.

"Nothing. Let's get you in your pajamas." She responded bluntly. Ruby frowned, looking down at her mangled body from the day of the Beowulf attack.

"Weiss, please please _please_ stop feeling guilty. You make me want to cry when I look at you!" Ruby's eyes made contact with Weiss's who casted her sight in a slight hard stare.

"Stop saying that Ruby. I told you I was fine! Let's just get your clothes on!"

The Ice Queen rummaged through the dresser, pulling out a red tank top with rose pattered pants. She stepped closer to Ruby, gently undoing her cape and corset like she has been for the past week or so. It had become almost routine and their bodies had found a way to communicate with each other. Ruby found the perfect way to slip her arm out as Weiss guided the cloth over her head. Neither bothered the other's movements. Soon, Ruby was left in her bra. Her gauze didn't have to be changed tonight, thank the stars.

_I cant keep going on like this._

Weiss pulled the red tank top over Ruby's head, gently slipping her arms in for her. Soon the top was on, and now for the pants. The skirt was the easiest for Weiss to take off. Ruby couldn't have taken it off due to the fact that it will result in her in bending forward and risk tearing the wounds open even more. Gently, the Beacon uniform skirt fell to the ground with a flutter and Weiss grabbed onto her leggings. The cloth slid down each of her legs and coming off smoothly. Weiss mindlessly tossed it into the hamper as she helped dressed the girl's bottoms on.

"Thank you for everything, Weiss." Ruby said, her face a little red from sharing an intimate moment. No one has ever had to change her before. Come to think of it, it never crossed her mind that someone would change her clothes for her like this.

"Don't thank me, Ruby."

That was her reply. It was always the same. Ruby would thank her and Weiss would get mad that she would apologize. The day of the attack flashed in her mind. Her body became noticeably stiff. She didn't want to look at Ruby. She didn't want to look at the girl in red who was way better than her.

_I'm so disgusting._

There it was again. That build-up of emotions that threatened to spill from her eyes. She took a shaky breath and stood up. Something touched her hand. It was soft and warm. Weiss slowly turned around to Ruby who looked at her sadly. Her hand wrapped around Weiss and she pulled her softly, tugging her closer to her.

"Please Weiss, don't let this be any harder than it has to, okay?" Ruby's silver eyes stared directly into her blue ones. Her leadership shown greatly in moments like these.

"Ruby I do not want to have this conversation. Now if you would be so kind as to let my hand go, that would be appreciated." Weiss promptly stood up and walked to the bathroom. It wasn't too long before she came back with her nightgown on and her hair down.

Both of them had decided to switch beds, considering it would be much easier if Weiss was the one to just climb up to the top bunk instead of moving Ruby. As she laid her head down, the smell of roses filled her nose. The pillow had absorbed Ruby's scent from all the previous nights of her sleeping on it. Blood and Roses. Her body cringed and she stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey Weiss?"

_Figures she hasn't gone to bed yet._

"What?"

"Do you want to go to that café for breakfast tomorrow? They have really cool breakfast pastries."

"Ruby the fact that you're still alive and healthy from all the junk you eat is a shock to me. But fine, we can go."

The more ridiculous the requests got, the more Weiss found herself agreeing over and over. She couldn't say no to her. Not for what she did.

"What's it like being rich?"

Weiss groaned and put the pillow over her head.

"You're not going to go to sleep unless I answer right?"

She could practically hear Ruby smiling.

"Nope!"

"It's nothing special. People respect you for your money and not for who you are. You get fake friends who are only there when they need cash and stop talking to you once they realize they wont get anything out of you."

Ruby was silent as she listened to her story of the past. It wasn't that she wanted to talk about it. Weiss would get so irritated by things that had happened to her that it became more of a rant than a story. Something to just ease her stress levels and release the anger in her body.

"That's why I stopped having friends."

"C'mon Weiss! I'm your friend!"

Now that caused her to raise a brow. Why? The more she thought about it, the more she was certain that if she was in Ruby's position, she would have already made the person that put her in that situation miserable. Now here was the girl she almost killed telling her they were friends. It made her feel sick ten times over.

"Get to bed, Ruby." Was all she said, but that wasn't enough for the girl in red.

"Come on, Weiss! Say I'm your friend! You know I am!" she giggled from the bottom bunk. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you're my friend."

"Oh my god, finally! Do you know how long I've been trying to get you to say that? Ever since we met that's when!"

The day they met was the day Ruby nearly sent both of them into the sky from slamming into her dust supply.

"Ruby I will pay for a dozen plate of cookies if you will just _please _go to sleep." She was getting irritated now. All she wanted was to go to bed.

"Tomorrow's the weekend! I don't want to sleep yet! Let's watch a movie or something." Ruby looked up at the bunk ahead of her. She had no other option but to bother Weiss with her voice since her body was incapacitated at the moment.

"Please Weiss? _Pleeaaaaase?~" _

"Ruby go to sleep! I am not in the mood to go to the movie store and get a DVD for us to stay up all night!"

Little Red pouted and she turned onto her good side, laying her face against the pillow while staring at the empty bunks of Blake and Yang. The two other girls must be taking advantage of tomorrow's break.

"Can we make it two dozen cookies then?"

Another irritated groan came from Weiss.

"Yes, whatever. Just get to bed."

That was the end of the conversation before the two had went to sleep.

**XXXXXX**

"Slow down, the cookies aren't going anywhere." Weiss said as she watched in awe at how fast the other girl can eat.

She calmly sipped her tea and looked outside. Winter had settled in and the first light fall of snow had coated the ground. She had to wear a thicker coat and pants to block out the chill. Pants were always uncomfortable. She'd rather wear her skirt.

Ruby, on the other hand kept her same outfit. She had explained earlier that the outfit was handcrafted by her and was made to withstand any temperature environment.

"These are really good! Try one!" She lifted up a cookie and pressed it to Weiss's lips with her good arm. The Ice Queen sighed, opening her mouth and letting the food slip past her teeth. It was soft and warm, something good to keep the chill out of her body.

"It's good." She responded and licked the chocolate off her lips and sipped her tea. Ruby smiled at her cutely and went back to her cookies.

Even as the other girl went to eat her cookies again, Weiss calmly let her eyes trail over the other girl's features. As the days passed by and as they spent each and every waking moment with each other, Weiss felt comfort in Little Red's presence, even if most of the time she had to deal with stupid idiotic questions. Now instead of focusing on the dumb questions she found comfort at studying her facial features. The soft way her jaw curved, her tiny little nose, and those striking silver eyes. Her heart seemed to slow down whenever her thoughts liked to get away from her into more depressing nature. Ruby noticed Weiss eyeing at her and slowly set the cookie back down in the plate.

"Um…Do I have something on my face?" she asked timidly and slowly reached up to touch her lips. Weiss's eyes widened a bit at the realization of her staring. A small blush crept up on her face as she turned her head away.

"No. It's nothing."

Ruby raised a brow and reached over to grab the hot chocolate that was left on the table for her, taking a tentative sip.

"Do you want to go for a walk then?"

The Ice Queen turned her head outside to the light fall of snow that continued to flutter down from the sky. She then turned to Ruby then at her arm in the sling.

"That's be a bad idea, the snow would melt then get your gauze wet."

"Oh. Hm…oh! Want to hang out by the fire place in Beacon's lobby?"

"Is that what you want?"

"U-uh. Um. Yes?" she answered, hoping she answered correctly.

"Okay, let's go then."

Weiss stood up and walked over to Ruby, slipping her hand under Ruby's good arm and helped her up. She grabbed the crutch from the ground, using it to hold her weight off the side in which the claws twisted into.

"Wait! Excuse me, sir!" she called out for a waiter who stopped in his tracks.

"Hello, ma'am, how can I help you?" he walked over to her.

"Can you please put the rest of those cookies into a baggy for me?" she pointed. He nodded his head, quickly going into the back of the store then coming to put the cookies in for her. Weiss held onto her hot chocolate and took the bag of cookies from the man once he returned.

**XXXXXXXX**

The duo made it to the fireplace. Ruby kept telling story after story of her life while Weiss just listened. They were both sitting together on a bean bag chair. Ruby was very animated when telling her tall tales of her past. She kept swinging her good arm around as she described how huge a Grimm was. The fire was nice on the cold winter day. The sky turned white with a mixture of light grey, blocking out the sunlight and keeping everything cold and preserved.

"But my Uncle Crow taught me everything I know about using a scythe. I miss him a lot." Ruby sighed and leaned her head bag against the bean chair, letting it sink her in a little more.

Weiss listened while staring at the fire. Her mind was half on the story while half thinking about other things. There must be something she could do. Something to get her to wake up and be her old self again.

"Weiss?"

"Hm?"

"You don't look so good. Do you want to go back to the dorm and lay down for a bit?"

Weiss pondered that for a moment and nodded her head.

"Yeah I'd like that."

**XXXXXX**

There they were, laying on Weiss's bed at the bottom bunk. Ruby was more against the wall while Weiss laid next to her. Both of them stared up at the boards that lined the top bunk that hung over them.

"Today was fun." Ruby said, turning her head to look at Weiss.

"I guess it was tolerable." Ruby snorted at her answer and poked Weiss in the side.

"You know you liked it too!"

Weiss flinched and moved away from Ruby's poking fingers.

"Excuse me."

She stood up, grabbed a change of clothes and left Ruby there by herself. It was warmer in the academy, meaning she no longer needed the heavy coat she wore. She stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. The bathroom was small. A cozy type of small. The mirror was long enough for Weiss to see up to her hips. Gently, she slipped the coat away from her body, hanging it on the hook behind the door. Then off came her long sleeve blouse that she wore. She stood there in her bra, staring at the mirror. Littered down her arms and stomach were multiple cuts that he had inflicted on herself. It wasn't enough. It never was enough. She was too scared to do any real damage.

She couldn't punish herself the way she needs to be and she cursed herself for such weakness. She brought her hands to the small drawer that was against the counter for the sink and pulled it open. This was Weiss's personal drawer. There were only four, each for one girl. Hers was the top right drawer. Inside was the usual items, hair straightner, a toothbrush, floss, hair ties, but in the far back of the drawer, hidden from everyone, was a small razor blade she had. She had stolen it from Ruby. The thin piece of sharp metal was a replacement part to the scythe. She figured she wouldn't notice it was gone now that it would be a while before Ruby would be able to use Crescent Rose again anyway.

She looked up, staring at herself in the mirror. The red lines greatly contrasted against her pale skin. Her hands trembled as she brought the metal closer to her skin. The cool point of the knife touched against her skin, but she couldn't move it. The tip pressed deeper into her arm, breaking skin and having a tiny drop of blood escape from her.

"Weiss?"

The knock on the bathroom door frightened her more than it should have. She jumped and moved her hand, having the blade cut clean through her arm. It wasn't a bad cut, but the blood would have given away what she had done.

"Ruby? Go lay down back in your bed! You cant stand up!" she yelled back at the girl.

"….But you've been in there a really long time. Are you okay?" she reached for the door handled and wiggled it, only to find it locked.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a second." She said with a little more venom in her voice than she meant.

There was a bit of silence as Ruby only heard the running of water and hastily thrown on clothes. When she emerged from the bathroom, she had a long sleeve light blue shirt on and long pants. Her hair was taken out of her ponytail, leaving it more comfortable as she let it loose down her back. Her arms were folded across her chest in an unamused way.

"Ruby Rose, get back to your bed _right now_ or so help me I'll take away cookies from you for a week."

That got her attention. Weiss gently lead Ruby back onto her bed and laid her down, sitting onto the edge next to her as she got out her book. Ruby had the bag of cookies from earlier placed next to her as she munched on it.

"I better not see crumbs here when you're finished." She said, not looking up from her textbook.

The pain on her arm throbbed from her cut. Luckily she managed to clot her bleeding and stop it with a few pieces of toilet paper. Ruby didn't notice it.

"What kind of songs to you like to sing?"

Weiss eye twitched at the question, but she felt obliged to answer it.

"Mostly opera music, something with a lot of vocals. But that was a long time ago, I don't sing so much."

"Aw why not!" Ruby rolled onto her side to look at her. "I bet you're awesome singing! Why cant you sing me something?"

"Because I don't want to. I need to work on my studies. We have an exam coming up and you should be studying too. Have you even gone over any of the notes I gave you at least once?" she gave an accusing stare at Ruby.

"I have too! In fact, ask me a question! I bet I can answer it, and if I do, you have to feed me a cookie like a Roman God!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, reaching over Ruby and took a small cookie.

"Alright fine, I'll humor you. And you better know the answer to this after that last mistake I saw you do!" she skimmed through her textbook until she stopped at the correctly worded question.

"What is the most sensitive part of an adult male Deathstalker's body?" she asked.

"Easy! The underbelly! Hah!"

"Hmph, I was going to smack you if you got it wrong." She lowered her hand and put the small cookie near Ruby's lips. She opened her mouth and ate it, accidentally brushing her lips against Weiss's fingers.

A color of red flushed onto both girls cheeks. Weiss immediately pulled her hand away and stared back at her book. Ruby crunched slowly and swallowed the cookie, licking over her lips where Weiss touched her by mistake.

"Right…what is an average height for an Alpha Beowulf?" the image flashed in her mind, causing her right temple to pulse.

"Um, I think 8 feet right?" she turned her head to look over at her.

"…Yes."

Weiss took a cookie and then placed it above Ruby's lips once more. She didn't pull her hand away when her fingers made contact with the plush of Ruby's lips. They were…surprisingly soft. Weiss stared down at the Beowulf in her textbook.

"_When confronted with another Alpha, the two wolves battle together until one is viciously beaten to death. Then the body of the other wolf is torn open and a piece of flesh is eaten by the winning alpha." _

She stared at the claw wounds of the beaten alpha in the textbook and her knuckles turned white from her clutching at the cover so tight. At that moment, she knew exactly what to do.

**XXXXXXX**

Night fell faster than she expected. Weiss lay on Ruby's top bunk, staring at the wall with her back turned to everyone. She waited for hours until she heard the loud obnoxious snores erupting from Yang. She sat up and looked around. All of them were asleep. She peeked her head over her bunk, her hair falling due to gravity. Ruby was fast asleep, her back turned toward her as she was curled up in the fetal position. Good.

Without a sound, the heiress slipped off the top bunk and landed without so much as a whisper coming from her landing. She was still dressed in her long sleeve shirt and pants and didn't want to risk waking anyone up to get dressed. Instead, she took her boots, her rapier, and some available socks she found then walked out of the room.

**XXXXXXXX**

The cold was unforgiving outside. She could feel a blizzard coming her way but there was no time to stop and wait to pity herself. Folding her arms across her chest she trudged through the snow that had piled on during the day. Her boots did nothing to help keep out the snow from getting in. Myrtenaster was strapped to her hip while she moved toward her objective. Forever Fall forest was dark at this time of the night, and the snow didn't help her in the slightest to see straight. She took out her weapon, with its polished metal it gleamed wickedly even in the dimmest of light. Weiss flicked her wrist and illuminated the world around her. A small dust orb glowed over her shoulder. The orange light emitted from it and reflected onto the snow in front of her. It was a poor light source, but it helped her to not run into any trees or fall into any ditches. The wolves had to be close. Unlike the regular wolves, Beowulves do not hibernate, which was to her fortune.

Her feet became numb with each step that she took into the snow. The red leaves that once canopied the sky were all bare now. Gone was their beauty only replaced with a cold sleep. Their beauty would emerge once again, their leaves would grow back into the beautiful red that they always were. The snow under her foot crunched causing a Beowulf to twitch his ear. He stood up completely, stepping over his pack members. The cave was warm thanks to all the bodies that were pressed against each other and the thick blanket of fur everyone possessed. The other wolves continued to sleep as the blizzard pressed on. The male wolf, however, was not going to let a potential meal slip by.

Weiss stood there, in front of the den, arms crossed and shivering from the cold. She could do this right? It would finally put her mind at ease. It would finally release the guilt that had been building up in her chest every time she looked at Ruby. This….this was just fine. A well-known figure came into her vision. The Beowulf was tall. Six and a half feet in height. For a moment, they both continued to stare each other down. Her face was in a tight frown as her arms relaxed down by her side, ready to pull her weapon out if need be.

The wolf in front of her was not the brightest she's seen. He just stared at her, testing the air with his nose. It seemed like he was uninterested or he had no idea that Weiss was food. Nonetheless, when Weiss started her first step he was already running at full speed. She almost didn't get Myrtenaster out in time to block his attacks. The Grimm's claws clashed against her steel, making sparks out in the middle of the night. Weiss continued to push forward, bludgeoning the inexperienced wolf over and over. She sliced the metal deep into his skin.

How dare they.

How dare they do this to her.

She gritted her teeth, swinging her sword in large arcs. The Beowulf bled all over the virgin white snow, tainting it with the sin of violence. It whimpered loudly, backing away from Weiss clearly defeated. But that wasn't enough for her. All the frustration and guilt that she swallowed down surfaced into play. The tears flowed freely down her face as she scowled, screaming wildly the more she cut into the Beowulf. She didn't need to kill it.

The wolf lay in the snow, suffering from heavy lacerations coming from Weiss. The battle was over as he breathed raggedly. She purposely missed all the vitals in his body. It will survive in time if the pack takes care of him.

The sound of the battle that happened outside their den caused a few wolves from the pack to stir from their sleep. The blizzard was too much on their senses but one was bravishly stupid to wander out. It was a large wolf. An older wolf. It was definitely more experienced at fighting than the younger one. Weiss was panting, the cold striking her worse because of her sweat from exertion. The older male crawled over to the younger one who whimpered. Gently, he licked over the younger male's wounds, confirming he was still alive.

Weiss and the older male locked eyes. He growled at her, standing at his full height. As it roared at her, she dropped her defensive stance. Myrtenaster lay limp in her hands as she pointed it to the floor.

_This is my punishment. This is what I deserve. This is what I need._

Her eyes glared hard at the wolf barreling towards her.

_A Schnee never lets others pay for her mistake._

Weiss dropped her weapon to the ground, everything seemed to turn into slow motion. With one quick slash, Weiss landed on her knees into the snow. Four deep lines had cut deep into her stomach and spilled hot blood all over the snow, melting it in an instant.

Her vision blurred and her heart rate accelerated. Her rapier was hidden amongst the snow and blood somewhere. The pain blinded her, all the strength drained from her body as the wolf raised its claw again for another strike.

"WEISS!"

The world turned black.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Well, well, well. Here it is. I never really liked cliffhangers much, but at this point I have to end the chapter. It's really long. **

**Forever Fall forest had to be turned into winter as it made more sense to me in the story. So just chalk that up as an AU type of thing. **

**Please leave a review! Don't forget to favorite and follow as well!**


End file.
